Draco Prius- A Pokemon Fanfic
by Kuriayame
Summary: Follow the adventures of Kotone and Hitori, two young pokemon trainers on their journey through Unova. A collaboration fanfiction with sylar1610
1. Chapter 1

Pidgey, Starly and Pidove flew in different directions as the sun started to rise over the urban Nimbasa Town. Amongst the scattered buildings was small house that was used as an apartment for a group of sisters. A woman with long black hair and brown eyes walked toward one of the bedrooms. She appeared to be in her early thirties and her name was Mameha; the eldest of 7 girls.

"Kotone, are you awake?" she asked after knocking, she had a tray in her hands which appeared to be breakfast for her youngest sister. She cracked up the door open and walked inside, seeing something body-like in the bed. Mameha put the tray down on the dresser then walked toward the bed," Kotone, you know what today is right?" she asked while grabbing the sheet," We don't need to be late for the subway to Nuvem-!" she pulled down the sheet to see only pillows and she sighed silently; a small smile seemed painted onto her face like the famous painting...

"I knew it." she said at last then she left the room.

On roof of the house sat Mameha's youngest sister Kotone. She looked similar to her older sister as meaning hair color but instead of brown eyes, she had icy blue eyes."Hi Mameha."

"I should have figured you were already up Kotone." Mameha smiled as she sat next to her sister.

"I had this amazing dream last night and I couldn't get back to sleep." Kotone replied as her sister giggled lightly before asking, "I am guessing that you are excited about today?"

"Of course I am!" Kotone replied nodding.

"This is a big step in your life... starting your own Pokémon journey." She smiled and wrapped her arm around her little sister," I remember when you were young and use to trip over the hem of your kimono... now look how you've grown." Mameha got up then looked toward her sister," Come on, I made you breakfast. We better eat then go if we want to make the first subway."

After they ate their breakfast, the two sisters were on their way to Nuvema town. Mameha guided her youngest sister to the lab of professor Juniper and there Kotone looked at each pokeball.

"The one to your right is called Snivy, it's a grass type Pokémon." Professor Juniper said then added, "The closest poke ball to you holds the fire Pokémon Tepig and the one to your right holds the water pokemon Oshawatt." Juniper said then she seen the trainer reach out toward Oshawatt; she could see potential in Kotone. Kotone let out the Oshawatt, who seemed confused at first then turned toward his new trainer and smiled, he had gotten picked.

"Hello, Oshawatt." Kotone smiled at the Oshawatt,"We are going to become good friends..." Oshawatt cheered in return. Mameha looked at her little sister giggling at the Oshawatt and left without another word. She knew that the kimono girl life wasn't meant for Kotone... it wasn't an option for her or her other sisters but she would be damned if youngest sister was forced to be a kimono girl. Kotone didn't seem to notice that her sister left, she was hugging her Oshawatt as though he were a lost pet that had at last been found.

Professor Juniper got some supplies form the back of her lab and gave it to her," This is your Pokedex, I want you to fill it up with all the Pokémon you see on your travels. I also took the liberty of supplying a backpack with some basic goods. Once you run out, you are on your own." Professor Juniper watched as the trainer place the strap over her shoulder and smile "Thank you" Kotone said to her as the professor guided her out "Good luck on your journey Kotone." she said before Kotone walked out.

Kotone started walking toward Accumula Town when she stopped for a moment when the air started to get cold. Oshawatt, who had been walking beside her, had gotten scared at a figure he seen nearby and jumped into his trainer's arms. Kotone looked down at Oshawatt, "What's wrong?"

Kotone looked at her pokemon then up toward where Oshawatt had been looking at and saw a giant pokemon in the distance. "Whoa..." she said to herself as the figure's glowing yellow eyes glowed toward her, Only being silent until she seen her dream flash before her eyes

_"...So it is foreseen..."_ Kotone went wide eyed as she heard it speak. She didn't know what to do then the figure got closer, it seemed like she could only see it since no one nearby was phased. The figure produced a large growl as she felt herself being lifted in the air and a blinding light blinded the two temporarily.

In the matter of moments, she felt herself land on the ground. Kotone wasn't in Nuvema town anymore; she didn't know where she was but, looked around and saw a sign for a town

"Aspertia City..." Kotone looked toward the direction the figure had been in and he was gone. She heard the noise again and looked toward the sky, seeing the figure fly away in a very fast speed. Kotone stood in awe, but somehow she was not scared, "..." she walked into the town, excited about what her journey had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The Helicopter flew over the skies of Unova as several bird pokemon flew past it. Hitori recognized some of these bird pokemon. He easily recognized Pidgey which was quite commonplace in his Home region of Johto. He also recognized the small black bird pokemon as Starly a pokemon which occasionally was seen in Johto but was native to the Sinnoh region.

Hitori had only ever seen them in books or magazines. However it was the grey bird pokemon with a heart-shaped breast that he was unable to recognize. It was quite cute despite it alien status to Hitori.

Surrendering to his curiosity Hitori pointed to the pokemon and asked his companion "Whitney, Whats that pokemon?"

The Gym Leader leaned forward to see what he was pointing to, careful not to disturb the Miltank egg in her lap. She examined the bird pokemon and after a minute of thought she replied "Oh those are Pidove, they're pretty common in this region"

"What are they Like?" Hitori asked curious about these new pokemon that he had never seen before.

"Well they're pretty friendly and I've heard when they evolve they're incredibly loyal to their trainer so they're a pretty useful pokemon" Whitney replied as she readjusted the egg on her lap to ensure maximum comfort for both herself and the egg.

"Oh i can't wait to catch one" Hitori said excited at the prospect of this new region. "Well they're pretty common so you should have no trouble finding any, now if you want a cute pokemon I'd get an Audino, they are so sweet" Whitney said almost screaming before getting a hold of herself.

"What other pokemon are in this region" Hitori asked. "Well it used to be that there was only pokemon native to Unova where here but in the last few years pokemon from tons of regions have been seen here, Pokemon from Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh even our Home region Johto" Whitney said listing off the regions with her fingers as she stared up into space.

"Hey Whitney, Thanks for bringing me here" Hitori said in a grateful tone. He owed a great deal to both Whitney and Pr. Elm, without both of them he would not be going to explore this new region. His parents were not completely sure if they wanted their son so far away but this was his pokemon adventure and it was his choice to make so they support Hitori's choice as long as he agreed to call them at least twice a week.

"Hey no biggie, when Pr. Elm told me that you were interested in travelling in Unova I jumped at the chance at having some company on this long flight, My last flight was to Hoenn and it was soooo boring, no one to talk to, so I'm glad to have someone with me" Whitney said smiling. She then turned her attention to the egg on her lap, this was the entire reason Whitney was traveling to Unova.

"Hey Whitney, you never told me why you're bringing a Miltank egg to Unova?" Hitori asked suddenly curious about the egg. Whitney patted the top of the egg affectionately and began to explain the purpose of the trip.

"Well you see one of the the Gym Leaders in Unova, Cheren, he's a normal type user like me and he heard all about how strong my Miltank is and he interested in getting one for himself, but Miltanks are pretty rare in Unova so he called me and I promised i would breed a Miltank for him and give it to him" Whitney explained as she absentmindedly rubbed the egg.

"Yeah I won't mind catching a Miltank as well" Hitori said. "Really?" Whitney asked. "Well one particular Miltank" Hitori said before staring off out the window.

"What do you mean one particular Mil..." Whitney began before being interrupted by the pilot. "Excuse me Whitney, Just to inform you we'll be landing in 2 minutes" The Pilot said from the cockpit.

"Ok cool" Whitney said before to turning to Hitori and saying "Welcome to Unova". Hitori looked out the window into the town below as the Helicopter descended from the air, They were still to high up to read the sign but Hitori didn't mind, he was to busy thinking of this new region and what awaited him in it.

Hitori and Whitney got Off the Helicopter and began to stretch, they had been sitting down for many hours and walking felt a little strange at this point. Hitori reached his pokeball belt and took out his two pokemon and released his pokemon.

"Cynaquil" proclaimed his starter as it's back light up in flames and it stretched it body. "Scyther" proclaimed Hitori's only other pokemon as it two stretched it's bladed arms. These two usually walked alongside Hitori and were not particularly fond of being stuffed into there pokeballs for hours at a time.

"Enjoy the flight?" Hitori asked his pokemon companions. Both looked very annoyed and turned away in a huff.

Hitori sighed and said "Look I know you hate being in your pokeballs and you know i hate putting you there but would you two have rather flown in that thing " he said pointing to the helicopter. Both Cyndaquil and Scyther both had uncomfortable looks on there faces and simply nodded in agreement

"Then stop complaining, we're in Unova now, what do you guys think" Hitori asked smiling at them. All three looked around at the small town they were in and then looked at each other. Hitori know what they were thinking and simply replied "Look i know it's not as nice as Johto but you two know very well we had to come here so we might as well enjoy it"

Cyndaquil and Scyther both tried to be happy but it was quite forced. Hitori thought for a second and then reached into his satchel and pulled out three bright red and juicy Apples. He handed one to each of his Pokemon and said "This should cheer you guys up, none of us have eaten since we left Johto"

Both Pokemon Smiled Happily as they began to take bites out of their respective apples. Hitori too began to eat his apple and enjoy it's hard juicy fruit. He walked a few feet forward and read from a sign...Aspertia City.

"I miss Johto already, the towns had much Nicer names" Hitori said to himself.

"Ok Hitori, I'm just going to give this egg to Cheren at the Gym in this town, see ya Later" Whitney said hopping off the Helicotper and walking off in a random direction with the egg.

"Ah Whitney, I think thats the Gym over there" Hitori said pointing to the building with a Pokemon Gym symbol on it in the opposite direction that Whitney was going.

"Oh so it is, silly me, See ya Later Hitori, Good luck with your travels and if you ever need a lift back to Johto just give me a call" Whitney said as she began walking towards the gym.

"Thank you for everything Whitney and be safe " Hitori called after her as she walked off and disappeared inside the Gym.

Hitori stood next to his pokemon as the finished their apples and thought about what he must do next. Perhaps he should face the gym leader, However if he is meeting with Whitney then he may not be accepting challenges. Perhaps he should try to capture some pokemon and help strengthen his team before he challenge a Gym Leader.

As he as his pokemon stood there thinking a small blue otter like Pokemon holding a something ran up into front of him. He looked at it for a second. It looked up at him and smiled "Oshawatt" It said.

"What on earth are you " Hitori asked just as he heard a voice calling him. He turned a saw a young women walking towards him and signalling the otter pokemon to return her


End file.
